


service with a smile

by subsequence



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, briefly mentioned jackbum hookup, except it's actually 4+1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/pseuds/subsequence
Summary: To this day, Jaebum questions his life choices. He pins most of the worst ones on his weakness for anything to do with Park Jinyoung.For example, standing in a frigid little ice cream shop in a pink polo and board shorts, spooning out ice cream that heknowsJinyoung won't like, but doing it anyway just because he asked. Damn him.(4+1: Four times Jinyoung visits Jaebum at work and one time Jaebum visits Jinyoung.)





	service with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> **smut warnings!** there's spanking, oppa kink, and generally jinyoung being a bit of a brat and jaebum being a bit of a dom. if that's not your cup of tea, carry on, friend. [jb voice] peace
> 
> also i wrote this in one day and intermittently tipsy, so please let me know if you see any typos! i'm a disaster human!

_1._

 

When Jaebum landed a summer job at the ice cream shop down the street from the high school — and, more importantly, a two-minute drive from Jinyoung's house — he'd made all his friends promise they'd stop in regularly to keep him from dying from boredom.

Now, though, the sight of Jinyoung strolling up to the door fills his stomach with dread. The sound of the tinkling bell in the door may as well be a funeral dirge, Jaebum thinks mournfully.

"Hey, there," Jinyoung says, smiling widely at him.

"What do you want?" Jaebum asks flatly despite the fact that they both know damn well that Jinyoung is here for nothing other than to make Jaebum suffer.

Jinyoung hums thoughtfully, tapping his chin with a finger in an exaggerated display. "Well, gosh, I just don't know. Can I have some samples?"

Jaebum gives him an unimpressed look. "Jinyoung, I was the one who came with you in eighth grade when you decided to get a scoop of every single flavor at once. You know I know that you've tried all the flavors."

Jinyoung waves his hand. "I don't recall." He rests his weight against the glass of the case, undoubtedly leaving smudges that Jaebum will have to clean off later, and opens his mouth expectantly. "Feed me."

The image of Jinyoung leaning in close with his tongue out and his eyes playful make Jaebum swallow hard, his mouth suddenly painfully dry. He fumbles for the little pink sample spoons to take his eyes off his menace of a best friend, but his fingers feel thick and clumsy and he barely avoids spilling them all over the floor.

"Which flavor do you want to sample?" Jaebum asks gruffly, keeping his gaze fixed down on the case instead of looking back up at Jinyoung. That way lies nothing but danger.

"How about that one?" Jinyoung points at random.

Jaebum can feel that Jinyoung is looking at him instead of the ice cream. "That's pistachio. You hate pistachio, Jinyoung."

"Maybe I want to try something new," Jinyoung says, but there's a tinge of defiance to his tone that he uses only when he's feeling embarrassed about being caught out. It's the same tone he'd used when Jaebum had first met him when they were seven and Jaebum had pointed out that Jinyoung was playing with Jaebum's firetruck toy instead of his own. It had ended in a slappy catfight, two bawling children, and an eventual lasting friendship.

To this day, Jaebum questions his life choices. He pins most of the worst ones on his weakness for anything to do with Park Jinyoung.

For example, standing in a frigid little ice cream shop in a pink polo and board shorts, spooning out ice cream that he _knows_ Jinyoung won't like, but doing it anyway just because he asked. Damn him.

When he tries to hand the spoon over to Jinyoung, he just shakes his head and opens his mouth expectantly.

This is what hell must be, Jaebum thinks, but he's powerless to do anything except exactly what Jinyoung wants. So he reaches forward, putting the spoon into Jinyoung's open mouth and trying not to be a vulgar teenage boy about it.

The problem is that Jaebum _is_ a vulgar teenage boy, and the sight of Jinyoung wrapping his plush lips around that little plastic spoon and suckling at it with a curious little hum is —

Well. Jaebum is glad he's standing behind the counter.

Jinyoung lets the spoon slip out of his mouth with a little _pop_ that makes Jaebum want to curl up and die right there on the sticky linoleum floor.

"Ew." Jinyoung wrinkles his nose. "I don't like that."

Jaebum rolls his eyes, grateful that Jinyoung has reverted from whatever sex kitten from hell he'd been playing at back to his dumbass best friend. "I told you that you wouldn't."

Jinyoung gives him an exaggerated pout. He should look stupid. Actually, he does look stupid, but Jaebum's heart doesn't seem to get the memo as it does flips and turns in his chest.

"Give me more, then," Jinyoung says.

And when Jinyoung asks, Jaebum does.

He takes a spoonful from every single carton in the case, feeding Jinyoung and trying and failing not to stare at his pretty pink mouth. Jaebum is doing nothing but prolonging his own suffering, but he can't seem to stop, not when Jinyoung pouts and says please.

At the end of it all, as usual, Jinyoung doesn't even buy anything. The absolute _asshole._ Sure, he might be distracting Jaebum from the slow, dragging hour right around dinnertime, but still — it's the principle of the matter.

"Are you done being a nuisance?" Jaebum asks as he tosses the thirtieth sample spoon in the little trashcan behind the counter.

"Mm." Jinyoung hums thoughtfully, smacking his lips. "I guess I can be done for today. But first — " He reaches for his pocket, pulling out his wallet and unzipping the pocket where he keeps his loose change.

"You really don't have to," Jaebum says hastily. "Like, really, really don't have to — "

"But I have to thank you for being so helpful, don't I?" Jinyoung says with a slow blink of his wide eyes that makes him look innocent.

And with that sweet, guileless expression on his face, like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, Jinyoung reaches forward for the tip jar. Jaebum watches it happen, powerless to stop it, as Jinyoung drops a single pathetic penny into the plastic jar. The coin doesn't even make a noise as it lands on a pillow of wrinkled bills.

Jinyoung leans forward on the counter, hands under his chin framing his face as he beams at Jaebum. "Don't I get a song?"

"You can get this," Jaebum replies, pulling his hands up from behind the case and preparing to flip Jinyoung the bird.

"But that's not what the tip jar promised me," Jinyoung points out, flicking the plastic container so it rattles and skitters a couple inches across the counter top. It totters in a circle, spinning around just enough that Jaebum can read the little handwritten sign taped to the front — _Give us a tip and we'll sing you a song! :)_ "I didn't know you were a liar, Im Jaebum."

"Hey," Jaebum says, offended. "I'm not a liar."

"Oh, really?" Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, looking far too smug. "Prove it."

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung, sees the challenge there in his eyes, and thinks about all the times he's almost confessed only to find his tongue too thick with fear to shape the words.

That's not what Jinyoung is asking for, though. And Jaebum is still too scared to say anything, anyway. A liar, indeed.

The longer Jaebum goes without saying anything, the wider Jinyoung's smile grows until those special whiskers he gets show at the sides of his eyes.

Finally, Jaebum says, "You look — " _Like an angel,_ is the honest truth, but Jaebum opts for, "stupid. When you smile like that."

"That's not a song."

"You look stupid," Jaebum repeats, singing it this time. "Your stupid eye crinkles and your dumb smile. Are stupid."

"Wow, a personalized song for me?" Jinyoung says, pressing a hand to his heart. "Wait 'til I tell all the girls at school that Im Jaebum wrote a song just for me."

"Whatever," Jaebum mutters, but he dips his chin to his chest. Normally, his friends mentioning how popular he is with girls at school makes him puff up with pride, but Jinyoung — Jinyoung is different. As usual.

Typical Jinyoung, making Jaebum's life difficult.

Typical Jaebum — He wouldn't have Jinyoung any other way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_2._

 

Don't get him wrong, Jaebum is grateful for the gig he's been set up with. Not too many college kids can boast having a show of their own on a station that isn't run by the university.

The fact that it's at three in the morning is a little less ideal, but Jaebum's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. At this hour, he can play pretty much anything he wants, broadcasting mellow beats interspersed with his own rambling thoughts on music and art and the meaning of life. He'll take a few calls from fellow night owls, talking to them not as college student Im Jaebum, but as mysterious DJ Defsoul.

"And we've got a caller on the line right now," he says, trying to keep his voice smooth and deep despite the fact that he wants to lay his head down and nap right there on the table. "What's your name, friend?"

"Junior," comes the answer, the voice muffled and grainy from the poor quality of the call.

"What's on your mind, Junior?" Jaebum asks, fiddling with the pull tab from his long-empty energy drink and trying not to yawn into the mic.

"It's a pretty basic story, I guess," Junior says. "I've been in love with this guy forever. I mean, _years_ kind of 'forever.'"

Jaebum hums in sympathy. "Unrequited love is a — a real pain in the neck," he says, remembering at the last second that he probably shouldn't say 'bitch' on air.

"It really is," Junior agrees. "I mean, it's kind of par for the course when you're gay. You get used to the fact that a lot of the guys you like aren't going to like you back. Not everyone's gay and all that."

"True," Jaebum says, trying to ignore the ache settling in his chest at how close Junior's words strike to home. "It still hurts, though."

"Yeah," Junior says, so quietly that Jaebum can barely pick it up over the crackle of the phone line. "It really does."

"Is there any particular reason it's on your mind tonight?" Jaebum asks. "Any new developments or revelations?"

"Well," Junior says slowly, rolling the word in his mouth as he mulls over his thoughts. It reminds Jaebum of Jinyoung, but that's the last thing he needs to be thinking about while he fields this call. "I found out recently that...he might not be as straight as I thought."

"Damn," Jaebum says before he can censor himself and he winces. "I mean, that really changes things."

"Does it, though?" Junior asks. "Just because he's gay doesn't mean he's interested in me."

"That's true," Jaebum acquiesces. "But it's better than pining after a straight guy."

"Is it?" Junior's voice sounds sad even with the shitty quality of the call. "Is it better for him not to like me just because I'm a guy? Doesn't it hurt more if he doesn't like me because I'm...me?"

"How do you know he doesn't like you?" Jaebum asks. "Maybe if he came out to you, it was his way of testing the waters." As he says it, Jaebum wishes he had the courage to do that with Jinyoung, but it feels like too daunting a peak to even begin to climb.

"Ah, well, he didn't...come out to me, exactly." Junior sounds embarrassed. "I heard about him, uh, fooling around with another guy. A mutual friend. And it made me wonder why — why he didn't choose me, I guess."

"I mean, I've kind of been in the same position as this guy you like," Jaebum says. He should be more anxious, probably, tackling the subject of his own sexuality for the first time on air, but he's too sleepy to really care right now. Besides, it's not like anyone important from his life is listening. "I mean, not really being out yet and kind of...trying things out with friends. Just a fling to see if it's real, you know?"

"But why would he do that?" Junior asks. "How could I even have a chance?"

"Maybe he's scared to go for it with the person he actually likes," Jaebum says. "Maybe Jack — the mutual friend offered experimenting with no strings attached and...fooling around with him was less scary than telling someone who's actually important how he feels."

"That sounds so convoluted, though," Junior says doubtfully.

Jaebum laughs, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment even though no one is there to see him. "Feelings tend to be that way, I think."

"I mean, this guy — We're best friends," Junior says. "We tell each other everything, always have since we were seven years old."

"I — What?"

The words take a moment to sink in, and by the time Jaebum processes them, Junior's started talking again.

"He was the first person I came out to," Jinyoung continues, starting to sound like he's rambling now. "Back in middle school, even before I told my parents. Some guys from school were starting trouble with me and he — he got in a fight with them, like the idiot he is, got all angry and defended my honor and ended up with a broken nose."

Jaebum rubs his fingers over the bump on the bridge of his nose, speechless as Junior — Jinyoung keeps talking.

"He didn't even think I was gay." Jaebum can hear the amusement in Jinyoung's voice as he recalls the memory. "He thought they were just making stuff up, and when I told him it was true, he just...froze for a few minutes."

"He was just processing it," Jaebum croaks.

"I figured that out the next day," Jinyoung says. "I kind of ran away when he didn't give me a response, but then he cornered me the day after to promise me that he'd always fight for me." He laughs, and now that Jaebum knows it's Jinyoung, he can hear the nervous edge to it. "How was I not supposed to fall in love with him right then?"

Jaebum's mind is spinning, bouncing between that day and other memories — times that Jinyoung has held him close or given him sloppy kisses on the cheek or called him _Jaebummie_ with his eyes sparkling like all the stars in the sky —

"But...you see why I'm scared," Jinyoung says. "Of losing him to someone else."

"I — I don't think you have to worry about that," Jaebum manages.

"Really?" Jinyoung asks.

"Really," Jaebum whispers, painfully aware of how much meaning that one word carries between them.

"Thank you for listening, Defsoul," Jinyoung says, his voice soft. "I think I'll sleep better tonight."

 _Wait,_ Jaebum wants to say. _Don't go._

But there's nothing else for him to do when there's a click and the line goes dead.

Jaebum sits there for a moment, frozen in his chair with his hand reaching out as if he could've done something to physically stop Jinyoung from hanging up.

But he couldn't. He can't do anything about it now, really. Well, he could abandon his show that he's worked so hard for and run across campus to Jinyoung's dorm and beg him to let him in, but even his sleep-deprived brain doesn't think that's a good idea.

So Jaebum settles back into his seat, clearing his throat and introducing the next song, trying to keep everything together as if everything hasn't changed in the span of a few minutes.

As soon as the song starts, there's a tentative knock on the door of the shitty little closet he calls a recording studio.

Jaebum tries not to get his hopes up as he jackknifes up and out of his chair to answer it. It could be his supervisor, someone from the broadcasting company, someone who just needs directions to the bathroom —

The cord from his headphones gets tangled in the arm of his chair and around his waist and every other possible place it could catch, and Jaebum has a silent wrestling match with it before he's finally free.

When he yanks the door open, he sees Jinyoung turning away as if to leave, a tray with two cups from their favorite coffee joint in his hand.

"You're here," Jaebum says dumbly.

"I — Yeah." Jinyoung pulls out one of the headphones he has in. Jaebum can hear the tinny echo of the song he's playing on his station right now coming from it.

"Do you...want to come in?" Jaebum asks awkwardly, stepping aside.

"Should I?" Jinyoung asks, unusually timid.

"If you want," Jaebum says, shifting his weight. Is either of them going to acknowledge what happened moments ago on the call? Or is Jaebum going to have to carry on as if everything is normal, as if the boy he's loved for years hasn't admitted to feeling the same way?

"I don't want to impose," Jinyoung says. "I just went to Stomping Grounds and thought you could use some coffee since you're up so late all the time." He proffers the tray.

"I — Thanks." Jaebum pulls out the coffee that has _JB_ scrawled across the outside. They've both learned their lesson as far as trusting baristas to write their names. "You should come in and drink your coffee with me."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Jinyoung murmurs. "And besides, your song is ending."

Jaebum realizes he's right. The beat is slowing, the beat winding down with a cymbal roll and an echo of a descending bass line, and Jaebum's window of opportunity is closing.

"You'd better get back to your listeners," Jinyoung says quietly, turning to leave.

"Wait." Jaebum says, out loud this time. He acts without thinking, leaning back to his desk to seamlessly transition into the next song he'd planned on playing, skipping over his usual break to speak. The music continues with hardly a hiccup. Jaebum leans forward, grabbing Jinyoung's wrist. "Don't go."

It would be easy for Jinyoung to shake him off, to run out the door and leave Jaebum trapped in this room with his expectant listeners and unspoken confessions; but he doesn't. He stays, letting Jaebum's hand circling his wrist become loose enough that it's less of a grasp and more of a caress.

"Junior, huh?" Jaebum asks, his voice barely a whisper. "Why that name?"

Jinyoung snorts, but he still avoids Jaebum's gaze. "One of the TAs has the same name as me," he replies. "He thinks it's cute or something to call me that. It's stupid, isn't it?"

"It's cute enough," Jaebum says. "Anonymously confessing over the radio, though. That's definitely cuter."

Jinyoung's ears burn bright pink. "It wasn't confessing, exactly," he dodges. "Just...thinking out loud to someone."

"Someone," Jaebum echoes. He's being given an out, he realizes. It's a chance for them both to step back from the edge, to let things be normal.

Jaebum doesn't want things to be normal anymore. Not when Jinyoung is so close now.

"You didn't give me a chance to really tell you what I think," Jaebum says.

"Should I?" Jinyoung asks, the words teasing, but it falls flat with the nerves that are obvious in his voice.

"You should," Jaebum says firmly before letting his features soften. "I — I didn't realize you'd hear about the stuff with Jackson."

"You should've," Jinyoung mutters. "Since he can't keep his mouth shut."

"It wasn't — Jackson and I aren't like that. I mean, emotionally," Jaebum clarifies. "I meant what I said earlier. It was easier with him than with...someone who actually matters. Like that."

"Someone," Jinyoung repeats.

Jaebum swallows hard before saying, "You."

The smile that breaks over Jinyoung's face is Jaebum's favorite kind of smile from him. The crinkles beneath his eyes, the way it shines so brightly out of his face before he can cover it with one of his pretty hands — It's the smile that Jaebum fell in love with years ago.

"I kept trying not to get my hopes up," Jinyoung says, still grinning around the words and tingeing them with happiness, warm and sweet. "I told myself it'd be better to never know — "

"But now you do," Jaebum says, and he realizes from how his cheeks hurt that he's smiling right back. The hand on Jinyoung's wrist drops just a bit lower until he can tangle their fingers together.

"Now I do," Jinyoung says, tightening his grip on Jaebum's hand until his knuckles ache. "But your song is about to end again, and I don't think your listeners want to wait too much longer to hear your dulcet tones."

"They're there for the music," Jaebum says dismissively, stepping closer to Jinyoung instead of his desk.

Jinyoung laughs. "I, for one, listen because Defsoul gives such good advice," he teases, shoving against Jaebum's chest with his free hand. His touch lingers, fingers trailing against Jaebum's pectoral. He must be able to feel the pound of Jaebum's heart. "But you really should go. You can always come to me once your show is over."

"That'll be late, though," Jaebum says.

"I know," Jinyoung replies with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I'll be waiting."

And he leans forward and gives Jaebum just a hint, just a _tease_ of a kiss, those soft lips brushing against Jaebum's for the briefest of moments before he's disentangling his fingers from Jaebum's and waving them in a goodbye.

Jaebum settles back into his chair with a heavy thud, but it doesn't do anything to touch the lightness he feels.

He carries on with his radio show, the rest of the hour feeling like days as he thinks about what waits for him afterward.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_3._

 

Jaebum's never been a big fan of the office. He'd only really taken this position to try to make connections that could draw more attention to his music, but so far, he's been stuck with a lot of desk work and little mileage that he can use for his songwriting.

It had partly been on Jinyoung's recommendation that he'd started working here, really. Funny, then, how he's hiding out here as a way to avoid going home to Jinyoung right now.

Even thinking about it makes anger well up again in Jaebum's gut, hurt simmering underneath that at the memory of the fight he'd had with Jinyoung.

They've fought before. Of course they have. From their first meeting, they've fought over toy trucks and cats versus dogs and Jinyoung constantly leaving his wet towel on their bed.

It's not unfamiliar territory, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt when blows land on something that matters.

The problem is that while Jaebum's anger runs hot, Jinyoung's is cold as ice and sharper still. Jinyoung is whip smart and his keen eyes easily seek out the most painful, vulnerable spots for his words to cut deep. He's told Jaebum before, when they're curled around each other in bed and are whispering apologies into their intertwined fingers, that it's one of the things he likes the least about himself. That he doesn't like to think about what kind of person it makes him, if he can still be the Jinyoung he wants to be when he can get as mean as that.

Jaebum's reassured him, time and again when the dust has cleared and they've had time to lick their wounds, that he loves the Jinyoung he is, whether it's the one he wants to be or not.

It's difficult when Jaebum hasn't picked himself back up yet, though. It's hard when Jinyoung's words circle around his head, twisting and turning and taking on even more sinister meanings than they'd had originally.

He's pulled from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. Jaebum sits up straight in his chair and peeks over the edge of his cubicle. It's late enough that no one else should be in the office —

His heart stops when he sees Jinyoung making his way toward him. He's got a plastic bag in one hand and a large styrofoam cup in the other. Dark circles bruise the skin under his eyes, matching the ones Jaebum saw on his own reflection when he left their apartment that morning.

"Hey," Jinyoung says, dragging a chair over from a neighboring cubicle so he can sit next to Jaebum, setting the bag on the desk. It smells like their favorite Chinese takeout place and Jaebum's traitorous stomach grumbles. "I know you never remember to feed yourself, so...here."

"Thanks," Jaebum mumbles, not sure which stage in their fight they're at. Just because Jinyoung's given in to his mother hen instincts doesn't mean that they're playing nice yet.

Jinyoung pulls out cheap wooden chopsticks, snapping them apart and rubbing the splinters off before handing them to Jaebum.

Jaebum takes them tentatively. He's not sure what exactly Jinyoung means by the gesture — whether they're a peace offering or just Jinyoung being Jinyoung — but he's too hungry to question it out loud.

Jinyoung lets Jaebum pop open the styrofoam takeout boxes and start eating before he says, so quietly that Jaebum can barely hear it over the squeak of chopsticks against styrofoam, "I'm sorry."

Jaebum swallows the bite that's in his mouth, setting the chopsticks down and taking a deep breath. "I am too."

"No," Jinyoung says. "You don't — Not this time, Jaebum."

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry," Jaebum says. "It was an overreaction — "

"What I said was out of line," Jinyoung interrupts. "And I — I don't blame you for being mad at me."

"But the stuff I said to you — " Jaebum feels shame seep through his chest. "Even if you were...wrong. I was wrong too, Jinyoung."

"Jaebum," Jinyoung says, and his voice is unbearably small, corresponding to the way he's hunched over on himself, hands pressed between his knees and head bowed as if in confession. "I'm trying to be good for once, here — "

"Stop." The chair creaks as Jaebum leans forward, taking Jinyoung's slim shoulders in his hands and squeezing tight. "Jinyoung, you don't have to just...take whatever I give you just because you feel bad about what you said."

"What I said was terrible, though," Jinyoung says, and his voice sounds thick like he's about to cry. "I never — I know how much you care about your music, I shouldn't have said — It wasn't even _true_ — "

The reminder at Jinyoung's earlier barb still stings, but Jaebum shakes it off with a dry laugh that doesn't sound quite natural, even to his own ears. "I mean, it is true, really. My music isn't going anywhere right now. You weren't lying."

"No," Jinyoung says fiercely, his hands coming up to squeeze around Jaebum's wrists. "Your music is going places. Just because a few people at your company don't see that — "

"A few." Jaebum snorts. "Right."

"A few," Jinyoung says stubbornly. "I didn't — When I said what I did, I didn't mean that your music isn't good. I get frustrated, you know, I get frustrated _for_ you, but also I get frustrated at — at always spending all our money on rent and — and never being able to go out for our anniversary or — "

"I'm sorry," Jaebum says, his head dropping. "I'm sorry that things aren't working out yet, I'm sorry things aren't as easy as we want. I want to be able to make your life easy, Jinyoung, I want that so badly — "

"Stop." Jinyoung presses a bruising kiss to his lips, halting his words. "I get frustrated, like I said. But none of that is as important as your music. None of it's as important as _you._ "

"Jinyoung — "

"I know I get mean when I'm frustrated," Jinyoung says. "I — I don't like that about myself."

"I know you don't," Jaebum says, lifting one of his hands to cup Jinyoung's cheek. Jinyoung turns his face into it, hiding from him. "You can't expect yourself to be perfect, Jinyoung. No one is."

"But I want to be better," Jinyoung says plaintively, his voice muffled against Jaebum's palm. "I hate being...like this."

"Hey," Jaebum chides gently, scooting his chair closer so their legs are slotted together like puzzle pieces. "We both suck sometimes."

Jinyoung snorts. "How poetic."

"I mean, I don't like it when you're that mean to me," Jaebum says. " _But,_ " he adds, holding Jinyoung's face in place so he can't turn further away from him, "I wouldn't trade you for anyone else."

"But being mean is such a shitty trait," Jinyoung murmurs.

"It sucks when it's directed at me," Jaebum agrees. "But I love you and your petty ass."

That shocks a laugh out of Jinyoung. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Seriously," Jaebum says. "This might make me kind of a bad person, but when people piss you off at work? I love hearing you go off about them when you get home."

"Stop it," Jinyoung says, but he's blushing sweetly, a genuine smile starting to quirk the corners of his pretty mouth.

"I'm serious." Jaebum laughs. "Remember when that one intern — What was his name? Yugyeom? When he fucked up the three-hole punching on your briefing and you had to redo it all yourself and you called him a — "

"Never mind what I called him," Jinyoung cuts in, starting to giggle himself. "That's — That's different, it's not about someone who matters to me — "

"But it's all part of you," Jaebum points out. "It's all part of Park Jinyoung. Who, by the way, I'm a pretty big fan of."

"Oh, really?" Jinyoung raises his eyebrows teasingly, but then his face falls. "Even — even when he's kind of an asshole to you?"

"Even then," Jaebum confirms. "Especially because he always knows how to say sorry."

Jinyoung nods, still sucking his lips between his teeth nervously. "I do support your music, you know," he says abruptly. "I think you're...stupidly talented. I think you're kind of amazing."

"Babe." Jaebum can feel embarrassment warming his cheeks at the praise, even as they send a happy flush through his chest. "You don't have to — "

"I know I don't have to," Jinyoung says. "I mean it. Even before you started up your Soundcloud or got into the industry — Hell, even before you were Defsoul."

"What?" Jaebum furrows his brow. "How could you have — When — "

"You remember when you worked in that dinky little ice cream shop?" Jinyoung says. "And I always used to harass you about — "

"The tip jar," Jaebum finishes for him. "I thought it was just because you wanted to make me suffer."

"Well, obviously that was a perk," Jinyoung says, smiling and dodging when Jaebum says _ayyy_ and pretends to chop his neck. "But I really just — Ah, this is embarrassing now that I'm saying it."

"What?" Jaebum presses. "You started already, you can't just stop now."

"Ugh, fine." Jinyoung sighs. "I always did that because I loved listening to you sing. There, are you happy?"

"I — Really?" Jaebum feels stupidly flattered before he remembers what exactly he sang. "I spent a good half of those songs insulting you, though."

Jinyoung shrugs. "What can I say? I was whipped."

Jaebum smiles, leaning in to kiss Jinyoung quickly. "I would laugh at you, but I was just as bad."

"Oh, I know," Jinyoung reassures him. "You still are."

"Shut up." Jaebum kisses him again.

"Never." Jinyoung brushes the tips of their noses together. "Someday when Defsoul has a whole discography of number one hits — "

"Unlikely."

" — I want to be able to tell everyone," Jinyoung continues as if Jaebum hadn't said anything, "that I was Defsoul's first and biggest fan."

"I think that title might go to my mom, babe," Jaebum says.

Jinyoung shushes him. "I was the first one who _paid_ you to sing."

"Okay, okay," Jaebum allows. "I'll give you that."

"Good." Jinyoung smiles, genuine and whiskery. "Now, let's eat before the food gets cold."

 

 

* * *

 

  

_4._

 

Jinyoung lets out a low whistle as he takes in the studio. "Defsoul certainly got an upgrade."

Jaebum rubs the back of his neck shyly even as his chest swells with pride. "It's a hell of a lot nicer than the cube."

It's true. It might not be huge, but it's his own, not split with a dozen other employees tapping away at keyboards. He has two rooms to himself here in his basement studio, and it feels luxurious even though the tiny window squeaks when he cranks it open and there's a water stain on the ceiling in the front room.

Getting here hadn't been easy. It had taken hours of slaving over music that only ever saw his Soundcloud, leaving his company and finding a new one, moving apartments and uprooting Jinyoung and himself — but at the end of the day, as Jaebum takes in his humble kingdom, he can't bring himself to regret any of it.

Jinyoung's footsteps pad up behind him, muffled by his Apeach slippers, and he wraps his arms around Jaebum's waist. "I'm so proud of you," he whispers, and Jaebum settles his hands over Jinyoung's and squeezes.

"I'm proud too," he says. He feels warm all through his body, proud and accomplished. Jinyoung's always made more money than him, and it...doesn't bother Jaebum, exactly, but there's something about providing for the people he loves, caring for them and taking their stress away, that satisfies an urge deep inside him that he's never been able to shake. No matter how many times Jinyoung's kissed him and said he doesn't mind handling the finances or gushed over the song Jaebum wrote for him that was the only gift he could afford for his birthday, being able to bring home a check large enough that he can treat Jinyoung to a night out at a decent restaurant and not look at the prices on the menu makes Jaebum feel like some kind of superhero.

"You've done so well," Jinyoung murmurs, his voice slipping into a sweeter, smoother timbre that Jaebum's cock recognizes before his brain does. "You deserve a reward, don't you think?"

Jaebum's breath catches in his throat. "Jinyoung — "

"You have this nice studio all to yourself, after all," Jinyoung muses. His hands slip down Jaebum's front, over the flat plane of his stomach toward his belt buckle. "It'd be a shame not to take advantage of it."

"Jin _young —_ " Jaebum's voice cracks as Jinyoung's hands pass his belt and smooth over the front of his slacks, warm and teasing pressure against his still-soft cock. "This is where I _work —_ "

"So we ought to christen it," Jinyoung says. "Give it some happy associations before you get down to business."

"That's — That's not what I meant," Jaebum manages, but words are getting more and more difficult as Jinyoung's hands start stroking his thighs, light circles against the sensitive skin, close to where Jaebum wants it but not quite.

"Oh, so you don't want me to touch you?" Jinyoung asks, taking his hands away. Jaebum's hands fly to grab them without any thought, keeping them in place. Jinyoung chuckles. "Make up your mind, Jaebum."

Jaebum bites his lip, torn between being appropriate — in the place where he _works,_ for christ's sake — and letting Jinyoung have his way with him.

The thing is, they both know that Jinyoung always, always wins in these situations.

Jaebum's never really stopped being weak for Park Jinyoung. He probably never will.

He melts back into Jinyoung's touch. "You know what I'm going to choose," he gripes.

"Of course I do," Jinyoung says, and Jaebum can hear the smirk in his voice. "It's why you love me."

"I love you for a lot of reasons," Jaebum says, working hard to control his voice as Jinyoung's hands return to his thighs, "other than you being a smug know-it-all."

"Fair, but that's one of the most important reasons," Jinyoung says. His thumbs are stroking lazily back and forth right where his hips meet his thighs, so slowly that it makes Jaebum wants to squirm.

"Whatever," Jaebum grumbles. "Ugh, Jinyoung, come _on._ "

"But you sound so pretty like this," Jinyoung teases. "All worked up just for me — "

His voice breaks off in a yelp of surprise that melts into a peal of laughter when Jaebum turns around and lifts him up in his arms, Jinyoung's legs wrapping tightly around his waist as Jaebum grips his ass harder than is strictly necessary.

"You're terrible," Jaebum growls, nosing along Jinyoung's jawline and nipping at his neck.

Jinyoung gasps even as he continues to giggle. "But you give me such good responses, can you blame me for being like this?"

"Like what?" Jaebum challenges. "A fucking brat?"

"Maybe," Jinyoung says smugly.

Jaebum finds his desk chair with his foot and rolls it up behind him so he can sit down in it, leaving his hands free to squeeze the breath right out of Jinyoung. "Maybe I should make you regret it."

"I'd like to see you try," Jinyoung gasps.

Jaebum doesn't bother answering him. Instead, he lowers his mouth to Jinyoung's neck and begins kissing it roughly, letting his teeth drag against the delicate skin before he soothes it with teasing laps of his tongue. He's leaving marks, he knows, is well-acquainted with how easily Jinyoung bruises; but when Jinyoung swears and wraps his arms tight around Jaebum's neck and tells him _don't fucking stop,_ there's nothing in the world that could slow Jaebum down.

Jinyoung's hips are working down against him in unsteady rolls, not as coordinated as he usually is. Jaebum thrusts up against him, grinding his cock against Jinyoung's ass and pulling a whine from him.

"You're so worked up already, baby," he pants. "So needy for me."

"You would be too," Jinyoung says, but the defensiveness in his voice is cut by desperation.

Jaebum raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jinyoung makes a small frustrated noise before fumbling with his fly and then grabbing Jaebum's hand and shoving it toward the back of his pants.

And as much as Jinyoung teases, he doesn't handle being teased well at all; so of course, Jaebum takes his time, lingering at the waistband of Jinyoung's briefs, snapping the elastic against his skin to make him jump.

"Jaebum," he groans, wriggling in Jaebum's lap.

"What?" Jaebum smirks, letting his nails trail lightly across the skin just above Jinyoung's waistband. "Do you want something?"

" _Jaebum,_ " Jinyoung whines before biting his lip and saying in a lower, needier voice, "Oppa, _please._ "

"That was quick." Jaebum tries to ignore how much the title gets to him. Instead, he lets his hand slip under the band of the underwear until he's cupping Jinyoung's ass, squeezing the firm muscle. "Someone really _is_ needy today, hm?"

Any more teasing dies in his throat, though, when he lets his fingers run between Jinyoung’s cheeks and he feels the thick base of a plug resting there.

“See?” Jinyoung says, looking down at him. “You can’t blame me for being worked up.”

“I mean, I can,” Jaebum says, pressing his fingers against the plug and pushing against it, making Jinyoung’s hips jump and a broken gasp leave his lips. “Since you’re the one who did this to yourself.”

“It was to surprise you.” Jinyoung bites his lip, looking at Jaebum through his lashes in that way that always makes Jaebum’s cock twitch in his pants. “Do you like it?”

“You know I do,” Jaebum groans. He runs thick fingertips around the base, feeling how wet Jinyoung is around it. “Fuck, babe. So good for me.”

“Yeah?” Jinyoung works his hips back against Jaebum’s hand, riding the plug and biting out a moan. “Then show me.”

“Show you what, babe?” Jaebum asks, purposely obtuse just to see that little crinkle of frustration between Jinyoung’s eyebrows, the way he tries to glare down at Jaebum and just ends up pouting.

“ _Show_ me that I’m being good,” Jinyoung presses, squeezing his thighs around Jaebum’s hips. “Show me what I get when I’m being good for oppa.”

“ _Fuck._ The honorific sends a wave of heat through Jaebum’s gut and he can feel his cock throbbing against the inseam of his pants. “Get up, baby, pants off — ”

Jinyoung clambers off Jaebum’s lap, left with no really sexy options as far as getting out of an office chair and shucking his pants and briefs off as quickly as he can before settling back into Jaebum’s lap.

“This is a little uneven,” Jinyoung says, looking down at how he’s wearing nothing but one of Jaebum’s shirts that hangs loosely off of him while Jaebum is still fully dressed.

“Maybe I like it like this,” Jaebum says, gripping Jinyoung’s hips and reveling in how soft the skin his underneath his fingertips.

“You would,” Jinyoung says with a smirk. “Perv.” The smile falls from his face when Jaebum brings one of his hands down against his ass in a loud smack. “ _Fuck,_ your rings hurt.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” Jaebum says, squeezing the cheek he’s just hit before spanking it again just to hear how Jinyoung whimpers and curls over him. “I can’t believe you’re calling me a perv when you’re the one who wore a plug” — _smack_ — “to my place of work” — _smack_ — “and rubbed yourself all over me begging for me to fuck you.”

Jinyoung is writhing in Jaebum’s lap now, trying to hide his face in Jaebum’s hair and neck as his hips jerk uncontrollably with how Jaebum is spanking him. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he gasps. “ _Fuck,_ god, oppa — ”

“Tell me what you want,” Jaebum demands, dragging blunt nails across the burning skin of Jinyoung’s ass to listen to him squeal. “Use your words, brat.”

“Fuck me,” Jinyoung breathes, his cock dripping precome and making a mess as he grinds it against the front of Jaebum’s shirt. “Fuck me, fuck me, please, oppa — ”

“Fucking needy,” Jaebum groans before dragging his teeth along Jinyoung’s collarbone. His fingers fumble for the base of the plug, tugging it out slowly, savoring how Jinyoung tenses in his arms and lets out a whimper. When he’s worked it free, he lets the plug fall to the floor, shoving two thick fingers up into Jinyoung’s wet heat and pressing mercilessly against his prostate. Lube drips from Jinyoung’s hole down over Jaebum’s knuckles as Jinyoung clenches around him.

The sound Jinyoung makes is almost a sob, his fingers digging into Jaebum’s broad shoulders so tightly it feels like it’s going to bruise. When he speaks, he slurs like he’s drunk, high on the way Jaebum makes him feel. “ _Fuck,_ ‘s so much, oppa, _hurts —_ fuck me, please, please, _please —_ ”

Jaebum grunts in satisfaction, pulling his fingers free and leaving Jinyoung whining as he fumbles with his belt and fly with messy hands, just pulling his cock out of the slit in his boxer-briefs so he can grab Jinyoung and line up with his hole. “Lube, baby.” Jaebum grips his cock, running the fat head between Jinyoung’s cheeks and spreading precome over his hole. “You wore a fucking plug, you have to have some — ”

Jinyoung scrabbles at the back of Jaebum’s chair, and it takes him a moment to realize Jinyoung is trying to grab his bag that he’d slung over the back. Jaebum shoves his hand into it, fumbling around until he feels a small bottle of lube, familiar thanks to Jinyoung’s tendency to pull stunts like this. He pulls it out, popping it open as quickly as he can and squeezing it over the hand already messy from fingering Jinyoung.

He works the lube over his cock, groaning at the slick slide. It’s good, but nothing compared to what he’s about to feel.

“Come on,” Jinyoung pants. “In me, oppa, fuck me — ”

Jaebum grasps Jinyoung’s hips, fucking himself up between his plush ass cheeks. Jinyoung is open enough, loose enough that Jaebum’s cock catches on his rim on every slide. “So open for me,” he groans. “So wet, baby, you need it so bad, huh?”

“Yes,” Jinyoung whines, trying to fuck back onto him.

Jaebum presses his head against Jinyoung’s entrance and uses his free hand to guide Jinyoung down. Jinyoung sinks onto his cock with a choked whimper, his face screwed up and his pretty mouth slack with pleasure.

“There you go, sweetheart,” Jaebum murmurs, hissing between his teeth at the tight heat swallowing him. He can’t stop himself from fucking up into Jinyoung just a little, just to hear how he hiccups and moans at the unexpected depth of Jaebum’s cock inside him. “Feel good, baby?”

Jinyoung whimpers and nods, squirming in Jaebum’s lap as he takes his entire length in. “Big, oppa.”

It’s always a rush to hear Jinyoung complimenting him, but right now, with Jaebum riding high on accomplishment and his baby seated on his cock, it feels even headier than usual, mixing with the arousal in his veins and making him fuck up into Jinyoung harshly.

Jinyoung lets out a moan so loud it’s almost a yell, and Jaebum’s grateful they’re in the basement studio. He gets the feeling it’ll serve them well when they’re feeling too adventurous for their thin-walled apartment.

He sets a steady pace, slow but hard, fucking up into Jinyoung deep enough that it jolts his entire body in Jaebum’s lap and makes his moans hiccup with every thrust. Jinyoung lets himself fall against Jaebum, lets Jaebum do whatever he wants to make Jinyoung feel good. All he can manage is wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s shoulders, holding on as he moans incoherent strings of _feels so good_ and _just like that_ and _take such good care of me, oppa._

Jaebum’s fingers have a bruising grip on Jinyoung’s cheeks, keeping him spread and easy for him. The lube squelches on every thrust. Jinyoung is wet and needy in Jaebum’s lap, fucking himself brainless on his cock and thanking him for it, and Jaebum thinks this — this is what heaven must be.

Jinyoung is caught between Jaebum’s cock and his shirt, and he grinds up against the front of Jaebum’s button-down. The fabric is probably rough, probably painful against the sensitive skin, but Jinyoung is still grinding against it like it’s all he could ever want. Precome is leaking out the slit, and Jaebum brings one of his hands around to his front to tease at it. He runs his fingertips through it and smears it across the head. “You’re so messy, baby.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jinyoung whines, his hips bucking at Jaebum’s touch.

“And such a dirty mouth too,” Jaebum adds, trying to sound unaffected and failing horribly because Jinyoung feels so fucking good, squeezing his walls around him as much as he can with every bounce. “Open up, baby.”

Jinyoung’s mouth is already slack from how much he’s working to fuck himself, but he lets it fall open even further, lets Jaebum shove two thick fingers between his full lips and suckles his own precome off them like he’s getting paid for it. He moans around the digits in his mouth.

Jaebum swears, his hips losing their rhythm at the image, feeling himself throb inside of Jinyoung. “So fucking gorgeous,” he groans. “So perfect, so fucking beautiful — ”

Jinyoung mumbles around his fingers, something that sounds like _oppa_. The hand Jaebum has on Jinyoung’s ass slides up and he wraps his arm around Jinyoung’s slim, pretty waist. He squeezes Jinyoung tight, holding him tight against him so Jaebum can fuck up into him. Jinyoung is mewling, Jaebum’s balls are slapping against his ass, and the lube is making filthy wet noises that should be disgusting but instead just fuel Jaebum to fuck Jinyoung even harder.

Jaebum can tell from the noises that Jinyoung is making that he’s close, and it just makes him thrust harder, determined to make him come first. He keeps him gagged with his fingers and rams into him, feeling how the lube is dripping out of Jinyoung and making a mess of his pants, but he can’t bring himself to care, can’t bring himself to stop when Jinyoung is choking out sobbing moans on his fingers and clenching down around his cock tighter, tighter, tighter —

Jinyoung comes just from Jaebum’s cock inside him and rutting against Jaebum’s shirt, shuddering apart in his boyfriend’s arms as he makes a mess over the both of them. It’s another rush of power that goes straight to Jaebum’s dick. It only heightens as Jinyoung mewls with overstimulation, squirming on Jaebum’s cock, whimpering, “So much, oppa, come on me, please, oppa — ”

Jaebum feels his balls draw up and he pulls out at the last second, grasping himself tightly and stroking himself through his orgasm. He paints Jinyoung with his come, glistening white across his pretty skin and his loose hole, marking him at the same time by biting into his shoulder to muffle his groan.

They sit there, tangled up in each other and panting, for a few minutes before Jinyoung sits up with a groan.

“I know this was a reward for you getting your new studio and all,” Jinyoung says, his voice rough and tired, “but clean-up is on you. Fucking animal.”

Jaebum laughs and presses a soothing kiss to Jinyoung’s neck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_+1._

 

Jaebum has been to Jinyoung’s office before, but this conference room is unfamiliar to him. It makes sense, he supposes. There’s no reason for visitors to come here normally, and today is anything but normal.

Hopefully. Unless Jaebum is about to royally fuck up his own life.

He swallows nervously, shuffles his notecards, and triple-checks the clicker for the projector. Positive thinking.

He can hear Jinyoung coming from down the hall before he reaches the door. Even as anxious as Jaebum is right now, hearing his boyfriend’s voice soothes him slightly, warm and honeyed and wonderfully familiar.

When Jinyoung opens the door, he stops abruptly. “Jaebum, this is — ” He looks around at the empty conference room. “I thought there was a lunch meeting…?”

Jaebum coughs. “Yeah. Uh. Welcome to the lunch meeting?”

Jinyoung’s brow furrows. “Is this a sex thing? I swear to god, if you got my coworkers in on a _sex thing_ I’ll actually kill you — ”

“No!” Jaebum yelps. “It’s definitely not a sex thing, oh my _god —_ It’s just — Sit down, okay?”

Jinyoung takes a seat, but he keeps eyeing Jaebum suspiciously like he still thinks Jaebum is going to drop his pants or something along that vein.

“So.” Jaebum clears his throat. “I have a presentation for you. And I don’t want you to talk until the end of it, okay?”

“Jaebum.” Jinyoung sounds fond but exasperated. “You know this is my lunch hour, right?”

“I’ll try to be fast,” Jaebum promises, a little miffed. He fiddles with the clicker, starting his PowerPoint. “So, we’ve been dating for a long-ass time.”

“A long-ass time,” Jinyoung repeats, sounding unimpressed.

“A long-ass time that can be measured in a lot of ways,” Jaebum clarifies. “For example, we’ve known each other for twenty-one years. We’ve been friends for that, minus one week when we stopped being friends when we were twelve because we fought about the Spice Girls versus Destiny’s Child.”

Jinyoung snorts, hiding his smile behind his hand. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

“It was the hardest week of my young life,” Jaebum says with a straight face before he breaks into a grin too. He’s never been able to resist Jinyoung’s smile, not even after all these years. “Now we’ve both grown and matured. And know that Destiny’s Child is superior.”

“Fucking _excuse_ me — ”

“ _Anyway,_ ” Jaebum continues hastily, flipping to his next notecard. “And we’ve been dating for seven years. All this adds up to — ”

“A long ass time,” Jinyoung completes for him. He sounds amused now, his eyes twinkling in that way that makes Jaebum’s stomach do flips. He might be a decade older now, but he’s still the same boy who harassed Jaebum at his ice cream shop job and made him fumble all over himself with a few words and a sweet smile.

“Exactly.” Jaebum clicks to the next slide. “In addition to knowing each other for a long-ass time and dating each other for a long-ass time, we’ve also been living together for a pretty long-ass time. Four years is a pretty good run, if you ask me.”

Jinyoung leans back in his chair with his arms crossed. “Agreed.”

“We already budget all our stuff together and you don’t even have any college debt because you’re some kind of wizard — ”

“I had scholarships, babe,” Jinyoung reminds him with a laugh.

“Yeah, like I said,” Jaebum replies. “Some kind of wizard. Anyway, we’re fiscally responsible individually and together. We’ve never missed a payment for rent, electricity, or water. A solid record that points to a promising future.”

“Sure…?” Jinyoung sounds slightly confused. “Babe, what’s your — ”

“Please save questions for the end of the presentation,” Jaebum interrupts. His palms are sweaty on the notecards, making them wilt in his hands. “Uh. Next slide.”

His clammy hands slip on the clicker and he drops it, sending him to his knees on the floor to pick it up. When he stands up again, Jinyoung is laughing at him behind his hand.

“Right.” Jaebum coughs. “So, my next point is that our friend groups are super compatible. Jackson, Yugyeom, and Bambam all get along with Mark, Youngjae, and other Youngjae. I’m pretty sure your parents’ dog doesn’t like me, but we can learn to compromise and work around that, I think.”

“Yeah, she really hates you,” Jinyoung comments. “Probably because you smell like cats from always playing with strays.”

“Which brings me to my next point,” Jaebum says.

Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow. “That you always play with strays?”

“What? No!” Jaebum turns nervously to look at his slide, as if his points would have suddenly changed when he wasn’t looking. “Your parents _do_ like me, even if your dog doesn’t for undetermined reasons. So, if they like me, that’s a good sign for the future, right?”

Jinyoung is looking less amused by the second. In fact, if Jaebum had to give a name to the look he’s being given right now, he’d probably say it’s shock — wide eyes, parted lips, and rigid posture.

The only thing to do now is finish strong, Jaebum thinks.

“So there are all these very good reasons,” Jaebum manages to say despite how his throat feels dry and tight, “that our future together looks pretty promising. And I — ” He licks his lips nervously, swallows, and finds Jinyoung’s eyes.

And it’s easier, then. He’s said this part a thousand, a million times.

“I really fucking love you, Park Jinyoung,” Jaebum says, and he pours every bit of those twenty-one years into it. “So I’m thinking — ” Jaebum’s voice cracks with nervousness and he swallows hard before continuing. “I’m thinking the logical conclusion here is to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“Jaebum.” Jinyoung’s fingers are gripped so tightly around the arms of his chair that his knuckles are white. “Oh my god, _Jaebum_ — ”

“And I know I said that you should save your questions for the end,” Jaebum barrels on, the end in sight. “But I actually have a question for you, if that’s okay. “ Jinyoung nods wordlessly and Jaebum strides over to him, reaching into his pocket for the little velveteen box he’s been hiding for weeks, and gets down on one knee, even if it makes his lower back ache.

“Park Jinyoung,” Jaebum says, and no matter how many times he’s practiced this, it feels like his heart has leapt into his throat and is trying to pound right out of his mouth. “What do you say to marrying — ”

“ _Yes,_ ” Jinyoung says before he can finish, yanking Jaebum up so he staggers practically into Jinyoung’s lap.

“Really?” Jaebum asks dazedly, in denial even as Jinyoung’s arms wrap around him tight.

“Yes, really,” Jinyoung confirms. “God, you absolute fucking _nerd,_ using fucking _PowerPoint_ to fucking _propose,_ I hate your lame ass — ”

“No, you don’t,” Jaebum says. “Otherwise you wouldn’t agree to marry me.”

“I do,” Jinyoung argues. “I hate you, I hate you so much, _god,_ when’s the fucking wedding — ”

Reality finally starts to sink in and Jaebum’s face aches from smiling. He’s kissing Jinyoung’s face, probably a little too hard and a little too toothy from, well, smiling like a damn fool, but somehow he doesn’t think either of them minds too much. “Whenever you want, babe,” he breathes. “Let’s go to Vegas right the fuck now if you want, I don’t care — ”

Jinyoung giggles. “I think that might kind of destroy that one point you had about my parents liking you.”

“Anything for you,” Jaebum says, even though it’s stupidly mushy and it would make him cringe any other time; but right now, he has Jinyoung in his arms and he gets to _keep_ him.

“Anything?” Jinyoung challenges. “Well, maybe we should get married on an island, then. Or on a cruise ship. Someplace warm, but not too warm. Everything will have to be perfect, since you said ‘anything,’ right?”

“Anything,” Jaebum repeats.

Jinyoung laughs, clear and beautiful like a bell, and Jaebum falls in love all over again, endless and limitless, even as Jinyoung starts babbling about faraway places and unrealistic arrangements.

Typical Jinyoung, making Jaebum's life difficult.

Typical Jaebum — He wouldn't have Jinyoung any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle with me i haven't written smut in a million years
> 
> if anyone here is also reading bloom, don't worry! i'm still working on it, i just wanted to stretch out my smut writing muscles before working on the next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/mianderings), [tumblr,](http://dearings.tumblr.com) or [cc](http://curiouscat.me/mianderings)!


End file.
